


Fotografías

by Ishida_Rio



Series: Toda mi vida contigo [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, familias homoparentales, makorin - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishida_Rio/pseuds/Ishida_Rio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fic pertenece al universo de "A whole life together". Rin y Makoto, haciendo su vida en Australia se sientan a revisar fotos con sus hijos y su perro devorador de cosas del pelirrojo. Un día familiar como cualquier otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fotografías

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Free! No me pertenece. El universo de "A whole life together" es ciertamente mío, pero ese tiene un disclamer igual a este, así que creo que sigue sin ser mío. Takashi, Murasaki, Madara y Hina sí me pertenecen.

  **A whole life together**

**Extra 1 - Fotografías**

* * *

Rin y los niños estaban mirando fotos de los álbumes que los padres de ambos habían enviado desde Iwatobi.

Makoto estaba haciendo almuerzo y podía oírsele cantar en japonés mientras Madara se comía por tercera vez en el mes un zapato izquierdo de Matsuoka.

Murasaki y Takashi tendían fotos al pelirrojo para que les contara el momento de sus vidas en donde se las habían tomado. El adulto estaba feliz contando anécdotas sobre la cobardía de Makoto, la apatía de Haru o las locuras en las Nagisa arrastraba a Rei. También se acordó de la piscina llena de pétalos de cerezo (ante los que los niños lloraron de la risa y declararon en voy MUY alta lo romántico que era su padre) y de las guerras de agua.

-Mako era un asesino con una pistola de agua en las manos.

Entonces una foto cae desde el álbum que Takashi toma de la mesa. El muchacho la recoge y le da un codazo a su hermana, que abre los ojos muy grandes. Ambos miran a Rin sin saber si reír o correr.

-Papá...

-Dime.

-¿Y esta foto?

-Veamos, veamos -con voz cantarina el pelirrojo tomó la imagen -Por el álbum esta debe ser de... -pero se detuvo a medio camino con la expresión desencajada. Los colores se le subieron a la cara y se levantó de un salto del sillón- ¡TACHIBANA!

Makoto paró de cantar y se asomó apenas por la puerta de la cocina con expresión desconfiada. Sabía que cuando Rin rugía su apellido de esa forma, era porque estaba en graves problemas.

-¿Amor?

Con la furia pintada en la cara, Rin hizo un gesto duro con el dedo apuntando al suelo que le indicaba a Tachibana que tenía que ir a la sala en ese momento.

-¡Fotos! -dijo tratando de parecer animado, recordando lo hecho en las últimas 48 horas que pudiera haber enfurecido a su pareja, aunque viendo como temblaba de vergüenza la mano del pelirrojo, probablemente el asunto tenía (al menos) unos 20 años. -Amor de mi vida -dijo, meloso -Acudo a tu llamado.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! -Rin blandió la foto frente a la cara del castaño, permitiéndole verla cuando Makoto se la quitó de las manos.

-A ver... esta foto es de... -inmediatamente sonrió ampliamente y puso un gesto pícaro -¡Ojojo! ¡Esta foto! -pero cuando levantó los ojos se encontró con la furia personificada y carraspeó -E-Esta foto... Niños, ¿de dónde la sacaron?

-¿Tendremos que decirte Mamá de ahora en adelante, Rin? -preguntó Takashi, que a veces tenía la mala costumbre de llamarlos por sus nombres.

Y si Makoto creía que podía salir ileso de eso... pues ya no.

-¡¿Por qué guardas fotos como esa?!

-¡Pero te veías tan lindo!

-¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo que Papá está vestido de maid francesa? -inquirió finalmente Murasaki, quitándole a Makoto la foto de las manos. -Tenías mejores piernas que yo, que rabia.

-Era un Festival Escolar en Samezuka, la academia en donde Rin estudió en Iwatobi -contó Makoto. -Y bueno... ya saben que es una escuela de hombres ¿no?

-Dime por favor, que eso era lo máximo que hacías, Rin.

-Papá, si en algún momento quieres desahogarte, Takashi y yo podemos escucharte en cualquier momento.

-Dependiendo de lo que quieras contar. Yo sólo te escucharé si tiene que ver con bullying del normal.

Matsuoka rompió la foto en mil pequeños trozos ante la triste mirada de Makoto mientras estallaba en furia.

-¡Quiero todas las fotos similares destruidas para el fin del día! -ladró hacia Makoto, que lucía un puchero.

-¿Todas todas?

-...¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar, Tachibana?

Murasaki arrugó la nariz, Takashi se tapó las orejas.

-Nos devolverán al sistema de protección de menores hermano. Lo vaticino.

-¡Murasaki no bromees con eso! -pero Rin le tomó la cara y lo obligó a enfrentarlo.

-Makoto, CON-CÉN-TRA-TE. FO-TOS.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Las sacaré de mi escondite secreto y las destruiré.

Los gemelos hicieron un gesto de exasperación.

-Es como cuando tus padres te dicen que botes tu porno.

-¿Ya te ha pasado Taka-chan?

-Nunca lo encontrarán.

-Tercer cajón del lado derecho, debajo y dentro de las cajas de videojuegos -recitó Rin, haciendo palidecer a su hijo. -Te falta vida para esconder porno de mi.

-Y si tienes tan buen olfato para el porno, ¿cómo es que nunca supiste que Papá tenía esas fotos?

-¡No son porno! -reclamó Makoto -Son todas muy bonitas, tu padre no está en poses indecentes y toda su ropa está en su lugar.

Y para probarlo, les mostró la misma foto que Rin había roto, en su celular.

-Lo encontré desprevenido mientras me esperaba en el salón en donde hicieron el café. ¿Cierto que se ve guapísimo con el sol en la espalda?

-No sé si considerarlo romántico o perturbador.

-Taka-chan, somos una familia homoparental. Consíderalo una anécdota más.

Los gemelos se retiraron mientras Rin hacía un nuevo asalto de ira ante la evidencia de que había copias -¡digitales!- de las vergonzosas fotos de ese día.

-¡Rinrin! ¡No seas así!

Makoto alejaba su celular de su pelirrojo mientras el tiburón trataba de botar a su pareja para quitarle el aparato y borrarle toda la memoria.

-¡Prometo que los niños nunca encontrarán las demás!

-¡Entonces sí hay más!

Tachibana dejó caer su teléfono y atrapó a Rin con ambos brazos, tumbándolo en el sillón.

-Por supuesto que hay más -le susurró. -Hay "muchas" más. Pero esas están muy bien guardadas...

Matsuoka sintió que no podía sonrojarse más.

-¡Bórralas!

-No quiero.

-¡Makoto!

Le plantó un beso en la frente, riendo.

-Recuerda que tenemos todo un álbum de tus festivales escolares en Samezuka.

-Recuerda TÚ que también tenemos cierta sesión de fotos de un equipo de natación de pueblo que llegó a las Nacionales y se quedó con algunas medallas.

-¿Eh...? Eso ya no existe.

-De hecho -Rin puso cara de inocente y sonrió -¡Creo que incluso existe LA REVISTA en donde se publicó!

-¡Rin!

-¿Dónde la habré visto por última vez... AYER?

En el segundo piso, Takashi forcejeaba con Madara para quitarle la zapatilla de running de su padre pelirrojo y Murasaki hojeaba un álbum de fotos que tenía escondido debajo de la cama.

-Son tan ruidosos...

-A veces pienso que caímos en malas manos.

Perro y niño se tendieron junto a la niña y sonrieron ante el regalo que sus tíos Ran y Ren.

"La caja de los chantajes" Rezaba la portada.

Trajes de maid, disfraces de halloween, caras de terror en pruebas de valor, fiestas, resacas y muchas (¡muchas!) cosas más.

-Yo creo que se han divertido mucho.

-Sin duda...

-Espero que nosotros también tengamos amigos tan buenos algún día.

-¡Sin duda! Somos tan simpáticos Oneechan. Ya lo verás.

El revuelo en el primer piso se coronó con el olor a quemado del almuerzo olvidado en la cocina, y el posterior llamado de Rin.

-¡Niños! ¡Vamos a comer afuera!

Veloces, los hermanos escondieron su tesoro nuevamente y bajaron acompañados de su Akita negro.

Makoto ya tenía la SUV encendida en el jardín.

-¿Alguien quiere comida chatarra?

Las demás fotos quedaron en la sala, ordenadas en dos pilas altas de álbumes que contaban la vida despreocupada de un grupo de amigos en un pueblo que se ubicaba junto al mar, que solo soñaba con nadar y estar juntos.

El viento soplaba suave en el parque en donde se sentaron a comer junto a Madara y su pellet seco. El perro terminó comiéndose media hamburguesa de Rin (tenía fijación por las cosas de Matsuoka) y huyó persiguiendo patos a la orilla del río. Makoto volvió con él en brazos, completamente mojado, cansado y feliz como sólo un perro puede estar después de correr y perseguir cosas.

-A veces extraño a Hina.

-Extrañarás a Madara también cuando se haga viejito.

-Perro loco.

El akita le lamió la mejilla a Rin y se acomodó sobre él, dejándolo lleno de barro y agua.

-Si, si... yo también te quiero, Madara.

Los niños lo bañaron de vuelta, y Rin encontró con que tendría que comprarse un nuevo par de zapatillas. Makoto le dijo que tenía cuatro, que no llorara.

(El día terminó tranquilo tomando té frente al televisor, mirando una película que ya habían visto tres veces. Comieron palomitas y pizza. Los gemelos se quedaron dormidos antes del final, y cada adulto cargó a uno hasta la habitación, antes de darse una ducha caliente y acostarse, cansados.

-Duerme bien, Guapo.

-Tú también, Vida.)

**.~Owari~.**

**Author's Note:**

> Postmortem: :) No es normal en mí hacer fics de mis fics, pero creo que este universo da para muchas cosas muy tiernas. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Un comentario salva a un panda y le enseña a escribir :D  
> Saludos!


End file.
